Just another Team Member
by Lunexa
Summary: When cases of missing teenagers in Nashville catch the attention of the two Winchester brothers, they go investigate. But when they find out whats happening, it might be a little more difficult than intended. And with some stranger hooking up with them to help is even more unexpected. (Set in Season 3)
1. What?

**This takes place in Season three, hope you Like it!**

Dean entered the shabby motel room, sagging onto the creaky bed. He looked over at Sam, seeing that he was entirely engrossed in a News Paper article.

"Something interesting going on?" He asked, cracking his neck before getting up, glancing over Sam's shoulder as Sam replied,

"Yeah, get this, "_Young runaways in Nashville, Tennessee have started mysteriously disappearing. The numbers are getting high to about 20 youths._"

"Um, Sam, as much as I know you want to help, this isn't our sort of job" Dean said, clapping Sam's shoulder, walking back to the bed. Sam looked at him, starting to read again, "_Some of these teenagers bodies have been discovered in abandoned buildings, garbage chutes, and even in normal urban trashcans. Each of the bodies has been mutilated with symbols sowed onto their skins. Their organs have either gone missing, or melted. To add to the horrifying story, all the victims are sucked dry of blood."  
_

"So, it it still not our type of job, Dean?" Sam asked sarcastically sweet.

"Whatever"

* * *

As the Impala rumbled down the road the two brothers discussed the possibilities, "Vampire?" Sam asked as he read the article once more.

"Yeah, but why would vamps be sowing symbols onto the vic's skin" Sam shrugged in agreement.

"Hey, does it say anything about what the symbols look like?" Dean asked, taking his eyes off the road as Sam skimmed the pages,"Here are the two that they printed into the paper, even though the it says that there's was up to 20 to 30 of them on each of the bodies"

He showed Dean; one was of a cross that had two horizontal lines and at the bottom of the cross was the infinity sign. The other was familiar, "Hey isn't that a Zoroastrian symbol, the one in Chicago with the Daeva"

"Yeah it is, but that would mean were dealing with a lot more than out-of-the box vampires. Like a powerful sorcerer, or a big demon"

"Awesome" Dean said as he took an exit, the Nashville sign right next to it. Sam opened his mouth, then closed it, not knowing how to phrase the topic he needed to discuss with Dean. Finally he started out, "I know you don't want to talk about it, but there has to be something to get you out of this deal"

"Are we really going to do this again. I told you, no. You do know that if I try to even squirm out of this one you drop dead like a stone? I mean Sam, its okay if I go, but I want you to go out and have an apple pie life. Get out of the hunting business, unlike me. I'm stuck to it, the least I can do is go down kicking and screaming"

"But Dean, what about me, what do I do without you. You think that nobody would care if you just died? I would, Bobby would, all those people that we've saved would. We always get out of these things so why dont-"

"I said no, Sam"

Sam stayed quiet, knowing that the conversation was over. He sighed, angry for letting Jake live. If he had just killed him off, none of this would have happened. He wondered how it felt for Dean, to see his little brother and the last of his family slip right through his fingers. He shuddered just at the thought of it.

They parked at an old, decaying motel and got a room, setting up the news article on the wall to start the investigation. They never knew how long they would last,

"Okay so first things first, the morgue" Dean said, already taking his suit and tie out of his bag. His fake FBI license nearby.

* * *

"This is Agent Rose and I'm Agent Johnston, were here on account of the disappearing youths" Sam said, both of the brothers showing their badges to the coroner. The chubby middle aged woman smiled at them, "Why of course" Dean eyed her strangely as her preppy shrill voice led them down the hallway and into the cold room.

She took out the first body, "This is Jack Stimson, 15 years old. All his organs are intact and in place expect for his heart and lungs"

"Whats wrong with those?" Sam asked.

"His heart is missing and his lungs have been burned. By the way the burn marks appear on the lungs we've assumed that he was still alive while they did this to him"

Sam and dean looked at each other, disgusted by whatever was doing this. They were determined to stop it. While the coroner chattered away, the brothers looked for any vampire bites, or fangs but there was nothing.

"Is there anything you can tell us about the whole blood problem?" Dean questioned, still looking for anything vampire related on the body.

"Well, there are needle marks on the jugular vein and veins of the arms. Some of them probably used to take out the blood, but it also looks as if, whoever was dong this, was also injecting something into them. Their blood shows that they have numerous things in there blood streams, some of them are tranquilizers and other are steroids."

They looked at the other two victims, which both had hearts missing and lungs burned to almost no recognition. Not one of them showed any vampire signs. They were all skinny, looked malnourished but they had muscle on them. Like they had been working out.

"Okay, well thank you for your time. We'll take the rest from here" Dean smiled in gratitude towards her.

"No, thank _you_, pumpkin" As she strutted out of the room, swaying her but as much as she could, she winked at both of them seductively. Both of them cringed when she was out of eye-shot,

"Remind me to not shave more often" Dean joked, shuddering. They took pictures of the symbols on each of the bodies and headed out pf the building, the lady batting her eyes at them on their way out.

"Okay, so I'm going to interview some of victims families, you go research those symbols" Sam nodded without taking his eyes off of the camera, deeply interested.

* * *

Dean skimmed over the pages of the families choosing a random one. Ivy Fernandez, missing since 2001. Six years ago. Dean frowned, starting to really look at the dates. He called Sam instantly, "I've found a pattern"

"And?"

"And, this all started in 1978. Every year once a week runaway kids disappear, but since the beginning of this year they've been getting sloppy. Kids missing ever month or so, and it seems there making a body count now"

"Mm, nice"

"Nice? I'm freaking awesome"

"Yeah, right"

"Bitch"

"Jerk"

He hanged up, smiling briefly before going on his way to the Fernandez. The house was red brick, with a large sloping front yard.

He cleared his throat, straightened his tie and knocked on the door. A tall petite woman opened the door and stared at Dean inquisitively. Dean took out his fake badge and assured her, "Don't worry ma'am, I'm from the FBI, I'm Agent Rose and I was hoping I could discuss the matter about your missing daughter"

Her eyes darkened, and she squinted at him accusingly as if Dean was only bringing more false hope. Another liar to console a weeping mother.

"Don't worry, it wont take long" He added the sentence with one of his wide comforting smiles. The lady gave in,

"Fine, come in"

Dean was startled at the thick accent she talked with. Spanish maybe, by the sounds of it and the last name. Inside the home was pleasant. It was filled with cultures and pictures and books. A very sophisticated house but also a comforting warm one. Dean sat down on one of the couches in the living room, a tired bald man looking at him.

"So, when did this happen?"

"In 2001, the day before her birthday. June 30th. She'd been...well she was having a hard time with things, and ever since her sister died, she was never the same" Mrs. Fernandez said. She looked weary, and tired of doing this.

"Was she planning on doing something that day?"

"She was planning on running away, she even left a note. But when the police called with her stuff in a disarray and signs of a struggle, we knew something else happened. A turn for the worse" This time Mr. Fernandez spoke, he had less of an accent than his wife, but barely.

"Do you mind if I scope out her room?"

Mrs. Fernandez pursed her lips but nodded and Mr. Fernandez only watched.

Dean went up the stairs and down the room to the right. He checked various places and then left.

* * *

Sam scanned over the web pages some more, his eyes getting tired of the fluorescent light of his laptop. He pinched the bridge of his nose. He couldn't believe it, he didn't even know it was possible to do. And now they were in a hell of a lot more trouble now then when the gates of hell opened up in Iowa. He heard the lock jiggle before opening up, bringing in Dean with food from down the street.

"Dean I know what there doing" Sam said, getting up from his chair, a serious face plastered on.

"Talk to me"

"There sowing demons souls into the bodies of the teenagers"

**And there you have it, not that good of a chapter or cliffhanger but you know what? Fuck it. Anyway, thoughts? Anything you like, hate, wanna change, just tell me. **


	2. Wysteria

**Sorry it took me so long. Here's chapter 2, enjoy!**

"What?" Dean blanched at the thought of what could be happening if this was true.

"Demon souls are being sowed into their bodies; their souls" Sam explained, turning around and picking up his laptop, showing Dean the screen, "It's supposed to be an ancient form, practiced by the Maurya Empire in 322 BCE. Its called Ātmā'ōṁ kā, in other words, Binding of souls."

"Awesome" Dean breathed out, skimming the webpage, "Just what we need. A bunch of Demons on our ass, and now a bunch of moody teenagers with demon souls in them."

Dean took the Chinese take out of the plastic bag and placed it on the scraped wooden table, sitting down, obviously ready to eat.

"Um, Dean, we just found out that there are humans out there with souls sowed into them and your going to eat?" Sam asked incredulously.

"Well, were not going to do anything productive on empty stomachs, are we?" Dean questioned back, snapping his chopsticks obnoxiously. Sam rolled his eyes, his face in bitchy mode. Just as he was about to retort something, he remembered that Dean only had a year to go before some hell hound dragged him downstairs.

He swallowed loudly and wet his lips, "Fine"

A loud static noise filled the room, a poor connection coming through the beaten down police scanner,

"_11-41, repeat 11-41. Ambulance needed at Rosa L. Parks Boulevard." _

Dean made a whining sound at the back of his throat, but a look from Sam's bitchy face and he shut up, grabbing his jacket. The oldest Winchester looked forlornly at the abandoned food on the table before locking the door behind him.

* * *

The two brothers ducked under the yellow caution tape and joined the crowd at the end of an old forgotten alleyway. Its red brick walls covered in moss, the ground littered with trash, and the smell of cat pee permeating the air. Their FBI badges parted the growing crowd, and they got a good look at the grisly scene in front of them.

Two girls laid there, the paramedics trying desperately to bring them back. Their bodies looked like they had been through hell and back. Torn limbs, inch deep gashes, and third degree burns.

Dean continued to overlook the scene as Sam wandered away, inspecting the alleyway. Behind the coppery smell of blood and cat urine, he smelled the familiar scent of rotting eggs. Sulfur.

A painful rasping gasp came from one of the girls. She was hurriedly escorted to the ambulance. The other girl didn't make it.

"Sam, What the hell is going on here?" Dean asked as they made their way out of the shady alleyway.

"Honestly, I don't know. I mean, first of all, why are demons doing this? And second of all, this could mean something more than just experiments"

"Like?"

"Maybe there preparing for a war"

Dean's eyebrows scrunched up together, "What type of war? I ganked yellow eyes, there is no war"

Sam sighed, his hands brushing through his hair, a nervous habit of his, "I don't know, Dean"

"Okay, lets just go to the hospital, the girl might be able to tell us something"

* * *

Dean's leg bobbed up and down as he waited for Sam to finish talking with the nurse. He hated hospitals, hated the smell of rubbing alcohol, and the way half the people in the waiting room looked pained. Their faces ashen, the dark bags under their glassy eyes from sleep deprivation, and their strong coffee breaths.

"Okay, lets go" Sam said, starting down the hall.

Dean sighed, standing up and following.

"So whats her name?" He asked, entering the elevator as Sam pressed level 3. "Well, her name's Vicky Smith, been missing for three weeks. She's 15, she has no parents or relatives cause they died in a car crash. And she ran away the next day"

"Awesome" Dean breathed out. The elevator door opened up with a faint _'ping'. _

"So what, demons just nab teenagers that are gonna be missing anyway, and play Frankenstein with them?" He surmised. They stopped three doors down the hall on the left, like the nurse told Sam.

"Yeah, I guess you could phrase it that way"

They opened the door, stepping into the deathly quiet room. The fall and rise of her chest with each breath was the only indication that she was even alive. Gauze was wrapped so tight and thick in some places, Sam was scared her limbs would fall off from cut off circulation. Dean inched closer to her, one hand reaching for her arm, the other hand staying close to the pocket that had Ruby's knife.

"I don't think we should wake her up, dean" Sam protested.

"I'm already awake" Came a dulled voice from the girl. Dean almost jumped a mile high, choking on his spit and stumbling back. Sam snorted at Dean's reaction, forgetting that a teenager with demon souls in her could possibly kill them. No biggy.

Dean shot Sam a withering glare, standing up and readjusting his tie. He cleared his throat, "I'm sorry for waking you up Ms. Vicky"

"Is that my real name?" She asked, her glazed eyes looking at them. The look in them almost took the breath away from the Winchester brothers. The pain in them was strong. They burned with unforgettable images. They looked tired and hopeless. And oh so old, too old for a 15 year old.

"Yeah, that's your real name. What did they call you in that place?" Sam asked softly. Talking in these kind of situations was like walking on egg shells. One misstep and this whole building could burn to the ground. Literally.

"They called me 116"

"Why did they call you that?"

"Because I was number 116, their 116th experiment" She coughed, harsh and wet, as if something was building up in her throat from just talking.

Dean stepped closer, putting his calloused hand on her arm gently, "We need to know where they took you. We need to know names. The lives of those in there, depend on you"

Vicky looked distraught now, terrified of speaking those awful places and names. Sam stepped in, "Please"

"They...she...she liked to put us in groups, never all in the same place. Too dangerous. I don't know where we were, half the time it was so dark. But it smelled like lake water, and if you heard above the screaming, it sounded like water lapping up against a shore."

Dean nodded at Sam, they needed to research all the abandoned warehouses near a river or lake. Dean returned to Vicky, urging her, "Go one, who's she?"

Vicky really looked terrified now, her eyes tearing up, darting from place to place. Looking for ways to escape.

"Its okay, your safe, no one can hurt you now" Sam assured her, his orotund voice rumbling soft and protectively.

"Her name's...Wysteria."

**S****orry it took so long, I've been busy but its summer now, so woohoo! Anyway, thoughts? **


	3. Prophecies, am I right?

**Holy cow, I haven't done anything in fanfiction in so long, so I beg for your forgiveness, and so without further delay, here's the 3****rd**** chapter **

"So, there's a psychotic lady by the name of Wysteria trying to pull an Armageddon of sorts on us?" Dean surmised, tapping his foot as he hit the lobby floor button on the elevator.

"I mean, I guess you could say that. But, I'm not sure Dean, I still think something's brewing down there in Hell, a war like I said earlier." Sam speculated, brushing a hand through his long hair.

"Maybe" The eldest replied, "But right now, I just wanna go eat the yummy food I left on the table" He flashed a grin and strolled out of the elevator, quickly through the hospital lobby and out the doors.

Sam sighed, following close behind.

"Dean, I don't think you know how serious this matter is. Not only are the lives of young people at stake, but for all we know the world could be ending because of some stupid ancient feud"

Dean grunted, "Sam, I know the situation is bad, but were on it. Were like an unstoppable force, we'll handle it"

Sam chewed on the inside of his cheek, finally nodding, "Okay"

The impala rumbled quietly, pulling up at the motel. The two weary hunters clambered up the stairs, when Dean suddenly stopped Sam in his track. His hand was out steady, stopping Sam from entering their room.

Dean motioned to his ear, and true to his word, Sam heard slight whispers and rustling. Dean reached for his gun, breathed real quick and kicked the door open. Inside, black shadows with menacing red eyes stopped their pilfering through the Winchesters belongings, staring at the two brothers.

They all screeched at once like a flock and scattered, flowing like water through a drain out of the room and into the night.

"What. The. Hell" Dean breathed out, clutching at his hair in disbelief.

"Dean, what have I told you about bringing the dames home" Sam joked, trying to ease his racing heart.

Dean snorted, and walked with wide steps into the room, "It doesn't look like they took anything"

"Then why were those things here? They were obviously trying to find something" Sam replied, peeking through the bathroom tentatively in case something was still present.

A loud scream from Dean had Sam whipping around and pulling his gun out, "What's wrong?!"

"My porn mags, my beautiful busty Asians are all gone!" Dean wailed, his fists clutched and shaking at the sky.

Sam groaned, "You just about gave me a heart attack, you ass"

Dean wiped a fake tear away, "Why don't you ever listen to what I have to say" He whined in a high pitched voice.

Sam punched his shoulder lightly, "Aside from your tragedy, I think we should keep up a guard just in case those things come lurking back"

"I call first shift" Dean rang out, grabbing a bottle of whiskey and a book from his bag.

"Dean, if you're gonna keep watch, I want you sober. Remember last time?" Sam reprimanded, and Dean blushed a dark red at the thought of him undressing in front of a vengeful ghost (who was extremely hot)

"Yeah, yeah, I won't drink much." Dean replied, plopping himself down on the lumpy arm chair by the door.

"Good night Dean" Sam said, throwing on some sweatpants and throwing himself down on the bed. Before Dean could even reply, Sam was dead asleep.

The eldest chuckled, "You always could fall asleep so fast"

By the time it was around 2 in the morning, Dean didn't have the heart to wake up Sam from his slumber. Anyways, he couldn't sleep even if he tried. He rubbed at his eyes, his mind returning back to the night he struck the deal. The kiss, the red eyes, Sammy's blood.

Dean shook his head and took a forceful swig from the bottle of Jack. Deans ears suddenly perked up, the sound of whispering filling the room. His hand fingered his gun lightly, muscles tensed and ready to pounce.

His view of the room became into a hazy tunnel vision, and Dean gripped at his chair to steady his body.

"_Dean, sacred prophecies are being untold" _

Dean clutched at his head, the voice was loud, it was painful to hear, almost earth shattering. Faintly, he heard Sam call out his name, felt his brother's hands on his shoulders, trying to shake him out of whatever this was.

"_Dean Winchester, eldest brother, you are to bring darkness on us all, righteous man" _

He groaned loudly, not even caring if Sammy saw his pain, "I don't understand" He moaned under his breath.

And then, just as everything had begun so quickly, it ended. The voice left, the pain, everything.

"Dean!? What's wrong? Dean, answer me!" Sam was yelling at him, his voice becoming louder by the second.

"I hear you, I'm good, Sam, just stop yelling" Dean mumbled, swiping at Sam's mouth, which Sam deftly blocked. Dean breathed through labored lungs, still reeling in from whatever the hell that was.

"What the hell just happened, Dean?"

"I…I don't even know"

**Okay, that's it for now. Thanks to whoever has still tagged along to this story and I'll try to post more. Reviews please? Thanks!**


	4. Well, that's just dandy

**I know I haven't done in anything in God knows how long, I've just been very busy and sorting issues with family and friends, and my life is resembling a living hell at the moment, but, Its 12 at night, and I'm gonna try to write another chapter **

Sun filtered in through the blinds of the cheap motel, hitting Sam's face in slivers. His eyes fluttered open, confusion setting in his face as he saw the empty bed beside his.

He sat up, seeing no sign of Dean in the room. Suddenly, he noticed the bathroom door closed, and light beneath the crack.

Cautiously, the weary hunter stood up, his hand already armed with a gun. He tiptoed silently, opening the door all the way.

"Do you mind?" Dean asked, his large body in the bathtub, yet he wasn't taking a bath.

"Um, I don't think that's how you take a bath" Sam replied, inspecting his brother, who was fully clothed and with his laptop.

Dean snorted, "I couldn't go to sleep, so I tried to do some research"

"In the bathtub?"

"Yes! What is so wrong with that, geez!" Dean sat up, passing by Sam and placing the laptop on the table.

"Okay, now, I've pinned all the places in Nashville that are near a large body of water, we can start with these places, and if that doesn't work, there's smaller creeks and lakes with plenty of houses nearby"

"Wow, nice" Sam said, eyebrows raised in surprise

Dean did a small bow, a smirk gracing his lips.

The Winchesters packed fast and started on their scavenger hunt, the impala rumbling loudly as it exited the motels parking lot.

Unbeknown to them, a silent figure stood watching them from the front seat of a black van. The stranger started the car, following the hunters from a steady distance.

* * *

By 2 PM, let's just say Sam was sick of dead ends. Nothing but old warehouses, most of them for cowboy boots. What was up this state and boots?

"We have four more main places to hit up, let's hope we at least find a bar on the way" Dean grumbled, tired of finding nothing but jack shit. Not only that, but he could tell the way Sam looked at him with those damn puppy dog eyes that he still wanted to talk about the deal.

He parked his baby by the side of the road, "C'mon, we have to walk from here, there's no road to this place" Dean sighed, exiting the car with his bag filled of weapons, and a map in his hand.

They walked by a dirt road, entering through thick trees and gnarled roots. The path seemed old, and overused, stomped by one too many people once upon a time.

"Hey, it's almost like were hiking with Bobby again" Sam reminisced, remembering all the times the old man took them out for a hike.

Dean smiled at the memory, "Yeah except Brutus isn't here to bite my ass"

Sam laughed heartily, remembering Dean teasing Bobby's dog to the point where bark turned into bite.

"You know I think I still have a scar from that damn dog" The eldest grumbled, rubbing his butt to emphasize his point.

"I bet you got all the girls with that scar" Sam shot back with a grin.

Suddenly, their conversation was cut off short by the sound of something whipping in the air.

"Duck!" Dean growled, pushing Sam to the ground just as an arrow made its mark deep into Dean's arm.

"An arrow!? We're in the 21st century for crying out loud" He gritted out, pain blossoming on his arm like a wild fire.

"Dean!" Sam gasped out as his brother fell on his knees, pain contorting his face.

"We have to move, now. Something is onto us, and I don't think it's very welcoming" Sam said, crouching as low as possible.

"Ya think" Dean hissed, his hand tight on his shoulder.

They crawled to some bushes, leaning low in case another arrow seemed to appear out of nowhere.

With shaky hands, Dean loaded his gun, eyes darting to every possible hiding place, looking for his hidden enemy.

Sam inspected the wound on Dean's shoulder, ignoring his whispered assurances that he was fine. Like hell he was, he just got penetrated by an arrow like they were in some goddamn Robin Hood story.

"Dean, we have to get back to the motel, you need stitches" Sam whispered, seeing as the arrow was the only thing saving Dean from bleeding out to death.

"No, we're close, Sam, they're are teenagers dying, peoples children, and I am not leaving."

"We can come back tonight" Sam hissed

"No, they might have relocated by the time we go back, I'm not leaving" Dean countered, determined to stay and fight

Sam groaned in frustration, grabbing his gun and loading it up.

"Oh boys! Y'know, you're going to have to pay more attention if you plan on tracking me down" A shrill voice said, a German accent thick and heavy in the woman's voice.

"Well, you've made it pretty easy, lady" Dean growled out, suddenly standing up and firing three shots in the direction of the voice. He ducked down again, panting as he did so, beads of sweat rolling down his forehead.

"Haha, you make me laugh so much Dean-o, but you really shouldn't exert yourself, not with the poison that's running loose in your blood stream" She said matter of factly.

Dean and Sam stared at each other with wide eyes. "Oh no?" Dean shrugged, a nervous smile twitching on his face.

"Yeah, oh no" Sam snarled, yet his face showed more fear than anger.

"There is an antidote, but I need both of you to surrender, or not dear Sammy has to bring a corpse back home with him" She requested, victory in her hands.

"Don't even think-" Dean's snap was cut off by Sam standing up abruptly, dropping his gun on the ground.

"We surrender" Sam yelled out, hands up in the air.

"You dumb ass!" Dean wheezed out, noticing how glazed everything around him look, blurred around the edges as if he was under water.

A buff man, at least two feet taller than Sam grabbed the youngest Winchester, knocking him out easily.

Dean tried to stand up, but the world was moving in slow motion and the next thing he knew the ground surged up and kissed him on the cheek as he passed out.

**Wow, I actually did something, that's a first. Reviews? Please? I'm desperate **


	5. This is war

**I'm trying to write but half the time I can't even get a sentence down, but I'm trying. Anyway, here's another chapter, enjoy. **

A pounding, throbbing pain wormed its way through Sam's head, like something was mining in there for god knows what. Flashes of the attack ran through his mind, and like a spring, he bolted up.

Bile climbed up the young man's throat, fast and hot and the next thing he knew he was on his side, puking weakly.

"S-Sam?" A voice stuttered out, catching Sam off guard. He scrambled to his feet, wiping spittle from his mouth roughly.

"Dean?" Sam called out, just noticing how dark and small the room he was being kept in was.

"Right here in aisle 6" Dean joked, his voice sounding tiny and weak. Sam groped at the walls, vaguely registering the fact that they seemed to be covered with a thin sheet of dampness and the resemblance of mold.

His foot nudged something soft, and Sam squatted down, feeling Dean over for any other injuries.

"They didn't hit me" He rasped, swiping his hand weakly at Sam's attempts to help, "I passed out so I was a pretty easy catch"

The tone was light, but Sam could pick out the bitterness in his brother's voice at being such an easy target.

"C'mon, the best thing we can do is get outta this place" Sam responded, springing back up. His eyes slowly adjusted to the dark room and he noticed the sliver of light creeping through the crack of a door.

He made his way over, a grimace pulling at his handsome features when he noticed the metal door was reinforced to the max.

"Great" He breathed out, letting his head rest on the cool metal.

"Got any ideas, Sammy?" Dean asked, his cheek laying against the cold floor, his head resembling a fucking furnace.

"Workin' on it" He grunted back, the wheels and cogs in his mind already hard at work. The room was small, the walls slippery, no ventilation shaft from what he could see, and a steel door preventing them from escaping.

Awesome.

Sam rubbed at his eyes, panic swelling in his chest like a balloon ready to pop. He scrambled back as the door suddenly opened wide, light streaming in and blinding the two hunters.

"Now that your both awake, we can start the fun" A voice giggled, and there standing at the door was a small child, about 4 feet tall and as skinny as a stick.

"Sorry, not in the mood for a tea party, sweets" Dean retorted, standing up and wiping the sweat from his upper lip indignantly.

The girls eyes sparked a strange grey, filling the whole pupil, "I wouldn't talk like that, Dean, you wouldn't want your brother to get hurt" With those words, she looked straight into Sam's almond eyes, and instantly the tall man fell to his knees.

"Sam!" Dean yelled, sliding by his brother's side. Sam's throat gurgled, blood spouting from his mouth like a fountain.

"You bitch, stop it!" Dean snarled, holding his brother tight to his arms.

She flicked her finger and Sam dropped to the ground, gasping as the air flew back into his lungs.

"Now that we've got that settled, I need you" The child stated merrily, holding out her hand to Dean as if she hadn't just tried to kill her brother.

One look back at Sam and Dean decided not to risk a struggle, in case the child demon tried to pull another stunt on Sam. He quietly complied, squeezing Sam's shoulder before standing up and nearing the door.

As fast as lighting, the girl grabbed his neck with unnatural strength and clicked a collar in place, the leash in her other hand.

"What the-"

"Just in case you try anything funny" She cut him off, smiling as she tugged at the leash.

Dean growled quietly under his breath, following her down a narrow hall.

"So, why did you choose a child's body as a vessel? I always thought that demons wanted to go for a sexier look" Dean drawled out, stalling for the moment.

For the first time since she had opened the door, she looked directly into the man's eyes, eyebrows knitted together in confusion, "I'm not a demon, I'm just a kid"

Dean's mouth opened slightly, his eyes confused. _What the hell is going on here? _He thought, looking over the girl who had clearly used some type of supernatural mojo power on Sam.

Deans attention snapped back into place, as the girl opened a large black door, tugging at the collar roughly.

"I brought him" She squealed, skipping to a large black chair where a slender women reposed on. Dean was dragged along, the collar tightening around his neck. The woman smiled tightly, rubbing the girls head for a second before addressing the hunter.

"I hope you find your accommodations fitting" Dean recognized that voice from the woods, with the German accent.

"Wysteria" He snapped, his teeth grinding painfully.

For a split second, she looked surprised, almost impressed that such a mortal could know her name. A grin tugged at her face, resembling more of a grimace in Dean's opinion.

"Such a smart boy" She cooed, grabbing his chin with her sharp red nails, "But nothing you can do will stop my plans" Her nails dug deeper into his skin, drawing blood the shape of crescent moons on his face.

Dean pulled back roughly, "Look, what do you want?" He snarled, earning him a kick in the gut from the small girl he had consequently forgotten.

"Mm, a bargain of sorts" Wysteria replied, a smirk like a Cheshire cats widening her face, "I'll let dear ol' Sammy go, with the exception that you have to stay, and be my soldier"

"Soldier?" Dean asked, dumbstruck at the whole situation he was in.

"You really should have listened to your brother, this is a war, and I don't plan on losing anytime soon"

"Why me?"

"All in due time, precious" she purred out, caressing the side of Dean's cheek, "So, do we have a deal?"

Dean knew Sam would never want this, but he was good as dead anyways, what with the deal looming over their heads.

"Deal" He murmured, guilt sitting in the pit of his stomach like a bad burrito.

* * *

Sam's leg bobbed up and down, waiting for his brother to come back, ready to go all Mad Max and bust out of there. But when the door opened, a burlap sack was fit over his head quickly, and he was led out in shoves and pushes.

The sack made his inside turn with the smell that came off of it in waves, like the stench of a rotting corpse under a hot sun.

His silence was broken as his head made contact to what Sam thought was the frame of a car door, cursing loudly. He was pushed all the way in, the door slamming and the engine revving up.

It was about 20 minutes of silence before they roughly dropped him off, tying his hands to light pole and leaving him god knows where.

Conceding, it took Sam a good 5 minutes before he could shimmy out of the ropes and rip the sack off his head. But by then, the car was gone, Sam was alone, right by the motel, and without Dean next to him.

Shit.

**Well there ya have it. Reviews? I would really appreciate it, and give me some ideas to thicken the plot, I always love making the Winchester brothers suffer for a good story. **


	6. Experiment 14

**Once again, here I am trying to write, but at least I've updated two times this summer so that's good, hopefully it'll stay like this. Enjoy!**

The phone trembled in Sam's large calloused hands, eyes searching for Bobby's number. He jammed his thumb on the dial button, biting his lip hard as he heard the phone ring once, twice-

"Hello?"

"Bobby, I need your help, Dean's in trouble"

There was a slight pause, a hitch in Bobby's breath, "What the hell have you idjits gotten yourselves into now?"

"Its a long story, how close are you to Nashville, Tennessee?" Sam asked, not ready to disclose the gruesome details of this messy case.

"I was visiting an old friend in Alabama, so I can be there in 4 hours" Bobby replied, clicking his tongue, "I'm heading off, Sam, sit tight"

And with a click, Bobby hung up, grabbing his jacket and duffel bag, and hastily checking out of the dingy motel. His truck roared to life as he pressed hard on the gas, "Im comin' boys"

* * *

Dean paced around the small cell like room, like a tiger ready to escape. This was all bullshit in his opinion, complete and utter bullshit.

First they want him for some stupid war, and now they just lock him up in here. Sounds like an anime sob story for crying out loud.

He shivered as a cold chill went down his spine, hoping they dropped off Sam in good conditions. He knew it was dumb of him to agree to this deal, but did that she demon really think Dean was going to be her little soldier.

Hell no.

He'd already devised a plan, consisting of him first rebelling before finally 'submitting' to whatever she needed, and when she least expected it, wham! He'd gank the bitch faster than Sam with a burrito.

It had to work, if not, he was in for some trouble.

The door opened slightly ajar, and Dean tensed, backing up against the cool wall, fists poised for action.

A head peeked into the room, large amber eyes shining brightly in the dark, looking at him curiously.

"Well this isn't the exit" She muttered to herself, scratching at her head inquisitively, "Would you happen to know how to get outta this joint?"

Dean stammered, completely dumb founded at this small skinny girl who had just come waltzing in here, "Who are you? How'd you even get in here?"

The door opened wider, fully showing the mysterious girl. Her brown hair, in choppy cuts of about her ears, was greasy and wildly tangled. Her sickly thin figure was draped in a hospital gown of sorts.

But what stood out the most for Dean was the markings enveloping all areas of her skin, like a tattoo fanatic. Symbols, like the ones on the bodies in the morgue.

He stepped further back, eyes squinting dangerously, "Look, I ain't gonna be a part of this war so you can tell Wysteria that" He spat out.

The girl seemed taken back at first, but suddenly, she giggled, a smirk tugging at her chapped lips, "I may be one of her dear experiments, but I sure as hell don't work for her or anything" She looked Dean up and down, "C'mon, tough guy, I didn't exactly come in here guns blazing or anything. I just need to get out"

The last part seemed as if she had whispered it mostly to herself, fists clenching tightly by her side.

"Well, that makes two of us" Dean stated, advancing tentatively toward her, "But that doesn't mean I trust you"

"Whatever, as long as we both get what we want, lets go" And with that, the small figure opened the door and beckoned Dean out. She started going left, walking lightly on the tips of her toes.

Dean silently followed, his footsteps naturally quiet after so many years of hunting. Soon, they ended up in a hallway that split into two.

"Damn it" She whispered to herself, calculating how risky it would be for her new companion and her to split up real quick.

"Well, carpe diem, I think we should go left" Dean suggested, and with that he was already making his way down the hall.

"Wait" She hissed, seeing how his cockiness might get them killed, but he was already turning the corner when she heard someone yell, "He's escaped!"

Dean immediately went to offense, landing a right hook directly on the demons squared face, and down he went. He turned his attention to the one further back who was shakily reaching for his walkie talkie for reinforcements.

Suddenly, the communication device was flung out of the demons hand by an invincible force and he grasped at his neck as he choked, blood pouring down his mouth.

Dean watched in surprise and horror as the Demon slowly choked on his blood, looking back to the girl who didn't have amber eyes anymore, but a gray shrouding all the color, like a demons true eyes.

Her hand was stretched outward, trembling slightly as she whammed some mojo on the demon. Her eyes opened wide and with a blink, the grey was gone, once again replaced by the warm amber.

The demon was stone dead, blood pooling from underneath and she shrunk at the look of horror and disgust Dean gave her, "What are you?" he asked, backing up as she stepped closer to him.

"Look, we don't have time for this now, do you want to get out or not" She asked firmly, ignoring the awful pain she felt in her heart when he looked at her like that, like a monster.

Dean pressed his lips into a fine line, before nodding curtly and walking fast.

The building itself was like a maze, designed to confuse anyone who trespassed its stark white corridors. There were nooks and crannies, randomly placed additions and wings, as if they had run out of space.

Each corner they turned another long hallway loomed before them, and a for a minute, Dean was tempted to leave his frightful companion and just gank Wysteria right now.

They passed three more demons, which Dean disposed of quickly and quietly, throwing a hard glance at the girl notifying her that he was not in the mood to watch her use any more supernatural power.

It was at that moment, that the corridor expanded into a large room, like a foyer. A set of large mahogany doors stood at the end, imposing a threatening feeling over the whole building.

Dean inspected the sides of the room, positive that this was a carefully laid out trap. The escape had been too easy, and the girl had been a strange coincidence, and Dean didn't believe in coincidences.

Before Dean could even mutter a word of mistrust, the mysterious girl took three long strides, her hands trembling as she bravely, or foolhardily, opened the door.

Outside was a worn down courtyard, overrun by bushes and the bramble of the trees surrounding the place. She took a step out, noticing the warm concrete under her bare feet.

The wind held a humid touch to it, and the smell of the forest seemed to arise her aroma of freedom.

She breathed out slightly, eyes watering, her lower lip trembling as her emotions threatened to overcome her. She felt the horrible need to sob, to cry of joy as she once again set her eyes on the outside, something she thought she would never see again.

Her blood pumped fiercely, and adrenaline filled her veins with a vengeance. She needed to get as far away from this place, this hell, as possible. And without much thought, her feet sprang into action as she sprinted full speed away from the doors, down the steps and into the forest.

"What the-" Dean muttered, following her close behind. She didn't stop for a good 5 minutes, darting between trees, taking random turns, her steps never faltering for a second. The only thought in her head at the time was the feeling of happiness that came with the freedom of no longer being caged like an animal.

By then the hunter, who had been following with some difficulty, was puffing with a red face and all.

They had stopped in an opening of trees and she knelt down, her breath steady as if she hadn't just run like a track star, her hands playing with the grass like Sam used to do when he was tired of waiting for Dean to get out of school.

His eyebrows furrowed in mistrust, an uneasy feeling settling in the pit of his stomach. He dared ask the question again, "What are you? Who are you?"

Her shoulder tensed and her eyes flashed bright as she answered, "Experiment 14"

**Reviews? Please, I'm already working on the next chapter and I'm really trying to see if I should keep going with this story at all. **


	7. Chris

**Im back, and hopefully with a longer and better chapter, so yeah, please enjoy!**

Bobby had arrived an hour earlier than expected, breaking the speed limit most of the way to Nashville. His back ached, his butt was numb and his hands were sweaty from gripping the steering wheel, but he was there.

Sam met him at the door and he closed it quickly, after a long look outside, waiting for something to dare attack him now in all his fury.

The cheap motel stank of booze from prior inhabitants, and there was a suspicious stain on the carpet near the bathroom, the usual headquarters of a hunter.

"What have you got so far?" Bobby grunted, passing over the pleasantries, and heading straight to the core problem.

"We were by a warehouse, west of the river when we got attacked. By then, Dean was down, and I had no choice but to surrender. We both woke up in a dark room, when they suddenly took him out and I haven't seen him since. About ten minutes after they took him, they put a bag over my head and left me by the motel."

"Then it sounds like our knuckle head got himself into a bargain of sorts"

"That's what I was thinking" Replied Sam, biting the inside of his cheek hard enough to draw blood.

A shrill ringing filled the room, and Sam practically dove for his phone, "Dean?" He said thickly, his heart pounding hopefully.

"Now I've never heard you sound so hopeful for me, little bro" Dean teased on the other line.

"Where are you?!" Sam yelled, suddenly frustrated his brother could so easily give him a heart attack.

"Highway 100, near an Arbys, look, you gotta pick me up fast, we have things to do" His tone of voice was razor sharp, and determined.

Sam blinked in surprise at the abrupt change of mood before he hastily replied, "I'll be there in 10, hold on tight"

"Well?" Bobby asked when Sam hung up, grabbing the keys to the impala that he had retrieved earlier that afternoon with much caution.

"I don't even know with Dean anymore, but he says to pick him up by highway 100, so let's go" Sam replied curtly, leaving a confused Bobby to walk behind him pathetically.

* * *

They arrived at their destination with Dean nervously looking around him as if enemies were hidden in all corners of the small parking lot of Arbys.

Beside him stood a small figure shrouded in Dean's jacket, her face hidden in the shadows of a fast approaching night.

Sam stalked angrily toward Dean, his mind not registering the stranger standing timidly behind his brother, "You're an ass, you know that!?" Sam seethed.

"Aww, did Sammy miss me?" Dean teased, his lips pulling into a coy smile.

Sam practically snarled at him, his arms crossed tightly over his chest and his face a mask of bitchiness.

"How'd ya even get out, boy?" Bobby questioned, his thick southern drawl more apparent when worried.

Deans face darkened, "Let's just say we got a lot to do" his tone was razor sharp.

Sam's shoulders tensed, his eyes turning into slits as he waited for a better answer.

"I'll tell you at the motel, chill your tits…now gimme my keys" He groused back, catching the keys that were violently thrown at his face with ease.

Dean strolled to the car, his face brightening as he caressed the black hood of the impala, like a mother to her child.

"He looks like he's about to bust a nut" The strange girl quipped, making Sam and Bobby practically jump a mile high at the intruding voice.

"And who the hell are you?" Bobby growled, his defenses rising sharply as he inspected the stranger.

"A carry-on" She replied dryly, easily sliding past Sam and Bobby and joining Dean silently behind him.

Sam blinked in surprise, taken aback by the girl's lack of fear and bluntness of the whole situation.

Bobby sighed, "Something tells me this is going to be a long night"

Sam could do nothing but silently agree with the old hunter.

* * *

The car ride had been tense, the air thick with questions and prying looks. The girl sat in the back with Bobby, silently observing the quirky little family. She felt awkward and out of place, and the nasty looks that Sam gave her did not go unnoticed.

The impala purred to a stop and the girl jumped out, walking quickly to Dean's door and whispering something in his ear. He nodded, both of them entering the motel room.

Sam watched as his brother caringly gave her some worn out clothes of his, the stranger speeding into the bathroom and shutting the door with a quick twist of the lock.

"Mind explaining the random girl you seemed to have picked up? She doesn't seem like your typical one-night stand, Dean" Sam mocked, ready for some answers.

"Oh, bite me, Sam" Dean snapped back.

"Enough" Bobby said, raising his voice slightly, "Sam, let it go, and Dean, we deserve answers"

Dean glanced at the bathroom door, hearing the shower running before finally answering, "You were right, Sammy, it's definitely a war"

Sam's face slackened, "Great, more to deal with then. Who's the girl, anyway?"

Dean hesitated for a split second, but a look at both hunters and he continued, "An experiment….one of the missing teens. She doesn't even remember her real name"

Sam's mouth gawped incredulously at him, "Dean, we have no idea what she can do, we have no idea what were even up against. To us, this is just some half ass war demons always seem to get into"

"You thought bringing her with you was a good idea?" Bobby asked indignantly. "She helped me escape, Bobby" He replied thickly.

"How do we even know we can trust her?" Sam intervened, raising his eyebrows at Dean.

"You're gonna have to, I'm the only link you have right now to Wysteria" A voice cut in, making all three hunters whip their heads over to the bathroom door, where she casually leaned against the door way.

Her hair was washed and slicked back, her face free of grime to show freckles painted on her olive colored face. Her body was practically engulfed in a pair of Dean's sweatpants and flannel.

"That's reassuring" Sam muttered under his breath.

She sighed, "It's a long story, and you're going to need to know everything if we want to stop her"

"Stop her from what?" Dean asked stiffly.

"World domination, what every cheesy villain wants" She replied casually, flicking dirt from under her nail.

"What?" Bobby asked in a deadpan tone, his muscles tightening with suppressed anger. How could this girl be taking everything so lightly?

She walked to the small table by the side of the room, sitting on a chair and passing a hand through her hair with a sigh.

"I'm experiment 14, one of the first models of the lab that came out successful. Don't ask me what happened prior this, because that's the first thing they take, your identity. In a way, it was smart, take away someone's knowledge of themselves and they're like an empty shell that can be filled with whatever Wysteria wanted."

She paused, "Experimentation starts with the simple procedure of pain. The, uh, the body needs to be put under extreme stress before souls can be sowed in. Most don't pass through the first part, and those who do change."

"Change in what way?" Sam asked curiously.

"Have you ever had a hot metal poker forced through your stomach and out your back?" She asked simply. Sam blinked, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Torture changes you, the way you think, act, eat, sleep. It alters the state in your mind to total perplexity. That's what she wants, cruel, cold, and practical soldiers"

Dean shift uncomfortably on the spot on his bed, suddenly needing a strong drink.

Bobby seemed to have read his mind, reaching for his flask and taking a hard swig before handing it to Dean. The warm liquid that raced down his throat made his muscles finally start to ease after a whole day on alert.

"So how come you helped me out?" Dean asked, wiping the side of his mouth as he handed the flask back to Bobby.

Her nose wrinkled, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion, "I'm not sure. Had you seen me a couple of years ago, I probably would have torn your throat out with my teeth" She said this with an almost nostalgic smile. Dean visibly gulped, sweat forming at the nape of his neck.

"But, let's just say Wysteria fucked up" She paused for dramatic effect, "She had a way of controlling the experiments, brainwashing soldiers daily to keep memories of their earlier life at bay. I've been with her so long, I gained her trust. I was her favorite assassin, most loyal pet, ya know" She spat the words out like poison dripping on the fangs of a snake.

"So when I started getting flashes of what must have been my life before this, I decided to reenact _The Escape_ and get outta there"

"And that's when you found me" Dean finished, rubbing at his stubbly chin. The room was cast in silence, the hunters processing the new information like a printer slapping down letters on a paper.

"So, are you still human?" Bobby asked sharply, seizing her up as neither friend nor foe. She frowned,

"No, I'm what you'd call a halfling"

"A what?" Dean queried dumbly.

"I have aspects of both a demon and a human, but I'm neither" She answered uncomfortably.

"So if we poured holy water on you, would it have the same reaction?" Bobby inquired, hand itching to grab his flask of holy water.

Her eyes squinted and she donned a face of annoyance, daring the old man to try and throw some holy water on her, "It hurts, but nothing compared to what a demon must feel"

Sam's head suddenly perked up, "If you don't remember your name, what did they call you?"

"Just call me Chris, short for Christilla, the name Wysteria gave me" She replied curtly.

The three hunters looked at each other, each speculating what the hell they were dealing with. The sudden sound of tires squealing to a halt had them all standing, each of them coiled like a spring ready to attack.

Chris' face darkened, her deadpan tone sending chills down Dean's back, "She's here"

**Reviews? Please, I need some motivation to go on with this shabby story**


End file.
